


More Joy Day ficlet

by shell



Series: Plan of Care [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, More Joy Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unabashed domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Joy Day ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Plan of Care universe, during the as-yet-unwritten sequel, Advanced Practice. Written for Misbegotten for More Joy Day, who prompted me with "Phil Coulson, the joy of cooking."
> 
> Just a little something to tide people (and me) over until I get the next chapter of Plan of Care finished. There is a plan! I haven't abandoned it, I promise!

Phil loves cooking for his family, although he didn't always. It used to be a source of stress--could he remember what Ellie'd said about how to make Henry's favorite lasagna? What could he make that was healthy and that Ava would actually eat?--but over the years that had changed. He grew more relaxed in the kitchen--now his kitchen, no longer Ellie's.

Except that wasn't true anymore, either. Now it was their kitchen, his and Clint's.

Phil continued to do the bulk of the cooking, and Clint the baking, making cookies or scones or bread every weekend, even after Ava and Henry were both at college. When they came home for Thanksgiving, the kitchen felt a little small, Ava helping Clint put the pie crust together, Phil and Henry fighting for burner space for the gravy, the cranberry sauce, and the mushrooms, only to step aside when Clint opened the oven to baste the turkey.

Later, the kids cleared the table, Clint rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher, and Phil put away the leftovers, all of them working together like...like a family. Which is what they were.

"You look happy," Clint said, embracing him from behind.

"That's because I am," Phil answered.

END

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me either at [my fannish tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shellumbo) or [my pro writing tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sbyzmcpherson). Or you can follow either on Twitter: @shellumbo or @sbyzmcpherson. Or both!


End file.
